Tell me you love me
by SuKi26
Summary: The story is based on a short sad story called 'A Girl and Guy Were Speeding Over 100 Mph on a Motorcycle' Please read and review! MXN! It's really short.. :D ONESHOT


I based off this story called 'A Girl and Guy Were Speeding Over 100 Mph on a Motorcycle' it's very short.

Hope you'll like it even though it's sad.. D`:

It just suddenly popped on my mind.

it's a very short oneshot MXN

SuKi26

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Mikan and Natsume were speeding over 100 mph on the road on Natsume's new motorcycle, they had been a couple in Alice Academy for a few years now and finally they had graduated. "Natsume slow down! Do you want us to die so early? And we had finally graduated," Mikan pouted cutely while complaining to her boyfriend. Natsume wasn't looking at Mikan but he was sure she looked cute. She had grown over the years and her hair had grown down to her waist but she ties it on to a pony tail. Mikan also wasn't flat chested anymore and she grew a bit mature over the years too but still, she can be a little immature. And she was still as dense as ever but caring."This is scaring me, slow down a bit," Mikan shouted over the wind, they were still in their uniform.

"Getting scared now polka dots? Scaredy cat, this is fun," Natsume replied.

"No its not, please Natsume this is way too scary and you're that cat!" Mikan disagreed while she squeezed Natsume's waist harder, she was holding on to his waist like her life depended on it.

"Then tell me you love me, Mikan," he said seriously which made Mikan wonder why he had gotten serious all of a sudden but she flicked it off her mind. She had other important things to worry about right now. 'W_hy would he even ask that kind of question?' _She thought weirdly but nevertheless she replied anyway.

"Fine! But of course, I love you Natsume, why would you even ask that?' she smiled even though he wouldn't see it.

"Now give me a big hug," Natsume said and made Mikan wonder, again. _'What is wrong with him?' _she thought curiously. Mikan gave in and let go of his waist for a second, obviously frightened and gave him a really big bear hug. _'Natsume really asks hugs in weird places but I wouldn't have missed this chance for the world!' _Mikan thought cheerfully.

"Mikan can you take off my helmet please and put it on yourself? It's been bugging me," Natsume asked for a request again.

"But that's dangerous! So, no," Mikan said shaking her head in disagreement.

"Please?" Natsume asked again.

"Oh, fine," Mikan said finally giving in, getting the helmet on his head and placed it on her own. _'Aw, Natsume is so sweet!'_

_'I'm sorry, Mikan,' _were Natsume's thoughts.

In the paper the next day: **A motorcycle had crashed into a building because of break failure. Two high school students were on it but only one survived. **

The truth was that half way down the road, Natsume realized that his breaks broke, but he didn't want to let Mikan know. Instead, he had her say she loved him, felt her hug one last time, then had her wear his helmet so she would live even though it meant he would die.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**THE STORY I BASED IT ON:**

A girl and guy were speeding over 100 mph on the road on a motorcycle...

Girl: Slow down, I'm scared.  
Guy: No, this is fun.  
Girl: No it's not. Please it's too scary!  
Guy: Then tell me you love me.  
Girl: Fine I love you. Slow down!  
Guy: Now give me a BIG hug.  
Girl hugs him  
Guy: Can you take my helmet off and put it on yourself? It's bugging me.  
(In the paper the next day): A motorcycle had crashed into a building because of brake failure. Two people were on it, but only 1 had survived. The truth was that halfway down the road, the guy realized that his brakes broke, but he didn't want to let the girl know. Instead, he had her say she loved him and felt her hug one last time, then he had her wear his helmet so that she would live even though it meant that he would die.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

_Please review~! _

_xoxo _

_SuKi2_


End file.
